The thread winder disclosed herein constitutes an improvement over the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,634,916, 2,966,935 2,634,923, 3,043,527 2,788,836, 3,133,236 2,901,190, 3,140,058.
These patents show various yarn winding devices but none of them show a yarn winding device that will wind the yarn as efficiently and evenly as applicant's invention discloses herein.